When Darkness Falls
by KChapman010488
Summary: Neil Lambert is stabbed during a concert dress rehearsal and sustains life-threatening injuries. Sauli, a former FBI instructor and profiler working at Scotland Yard is on the case. Sauli enlists the help of his friends Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes and together they discover that Neil was the target of a mafia assassination attempt because he witnessed a mafia hit in LA.


***Adam's POV***

Beep…beep…beep

The sound of the EKG was the only sound in the room other than my sniffling. For the first time in my life, I found myself wishing that my brother would say something to let me know he is still in the body lying on the hospital bed in front of me.

I do not even know how long I have kept vigil at my brother's bedside. One minute seems to blur into another. If the pain in my backside from the uncomfortable plastic chair is any indication, it has been a while. Long enough that the ringing in my ears from Neil's screaming and the deafening whirring of helicopter blades has died down.

I heard the sliding door open and saw Sauli walk in looking as bad as I felt. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his posture held an air of crushing despair. I haven't seen him in this much pain since the day I held him so tight on the floor of his bedroom that we both struggled to breathe after his mother informed him that his father, a cop, was killed in the line of duty. He was 13 I was 16.

A choked sob was my response when Sauli forced me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed his shirt front in both fists and cried so hard I started violently shaking. I could feel Sauli's hand rubbing circles on my back and heard his hitched breathing as he tried to fight back his own tears for my sake. I squeezed him to let him know it was okay and the dam burst. He cried just as hard as I did and grabbed me just as tight as I was grabbing him.

It seemed like an eternity flew by before the tears subsided and the shaking subsided.

The voice of a kind, middle-aged, nurse informing us that visiting hours had passed forced us apart and we left Neil's room but did not make it very far before collapsing into chairs sitting just outside the door.

The ding of the elevator drew both of our attention and we both saw Greg Lestrade, Sauli's boss, get off the elevator. His face was an impassive mask as he approached us. When he stopped in front of us, he looked like he was trying to decide how to approach the situation.

"I know you are in pain and if I could I would wait to take your statement but I can't." Lestrade said sounding truly apologetic as he pulled his notebook out of his coat pocket.

"It's okay." I said before taking a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Lestrade gently prodded.

"I was in a separate room and did not know anything was wrong until Tommy barged in with tears streaming down his face and told me that some random guy that managed to make it passed security stabbed Neil. If I had been there…." I growled as I wiped at my eyes to clear them of another wave of tears.

"Adam it's not your fault you couldn't have foreseen Neil getting attacked." Sauli said adamantly as he squeezed my shoulder.

"He's my baby brother Sauli and my responsibility." I shouted loud enough that all three of us as well as a few nurses winced.

"I will find whomever did this I promise you." Sauli said as he helped me up knowing we could not spend the night sitting in hospital chairs.

"We will find him." Lestrade interjected as he wrapped an arm around my waist to help Sauli support my weight.

We only just made it into the elevator when Sauli's phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it from the holster on his belt and pressed the speaker key so we could all hear the conversation.

"Koskinen." Sauli said sounding more than a little irritable.

"It's John. I heard what happened." John responded sounding concerned.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sauli said no longer able to keep the exhaustion out of his voice.

"I know it's horrific but I want you and Adam to know that I am here for both of you and so is Sherlock. It sounds like you and Adam could use some rest so I will let you go." John said sounding a little exhausted himself.

"I am going to stay with Adam tonight to keep an eye on him. I will call you tomorrow morning to give you an update." Sauli said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Okay be careful and get some rest, doctors' orders." John teased trying to lighten the mood.

"I will thank you John." Sauli said sounding truly appreciative of John's effort to lighten the abysmal mood before hanging up.

"He's right you and Adam need to get some rest." Lestrade said sounding truly concerned.

"I plan on it and I will make sure Adam gets some rest to so we can talk to him in the morning." Sauli responded offering Lestrade a half-hearted smile before the elevator dinged and we walked off towards the entrance to the ER.

The only thing was that despite the fact I was exhausted I did not know if I would be able to sleep knowing my brother was in a hospital ICU fighting for his life.

If the constant worrying about Neil did not keep me up the nightmares certainly would.

"Please Neil don't leave me." I whispered as I tightened my grip around Sauli and Lestrade.


End file.
